


#fictober18 - Twenty-two - “I know how you love to play games."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: “I know how you love to play games."





	#fictober18 - Twenty-two - “I know how you love to play games."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

“What do you want, Kathryn?”

“Something I cannot have, but…”

“Stop,” he turned towards her, his face steel. “I know how you love to play games, but I’m tired of playing. This is not a game for me. What. Do. You. Want?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.”

This is not what she had imagined. She had not expected him to ask questions, really, but that he would welcome her into his home and have a chat between friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while.

She just wanted to see if he was happy.

She just wanted to see him.

“Why did you come?” His hand on her arm stopped her from leaving and she turned back towards him.

“I wanted to see you.”

“You could have called me,” he argued and he was right. “At any time in the last weeks, you could have called me.”

“I missed you.” Is was a weak and feeble argument and surely no excuse.

“And I missed you, but you didn’t seem to care about that until now.”

“Chakotay,” her voice threatened to betray her and she swallowed, “I’m sorry, I…” The look in his eyes told her that nothing but the truth would get her anywhere now, “This isn’t a game for me either.”

Chakotay looked down at her wringing hands and asked again, “What do you want, Kathryn?”

“You,” she finally blurted out, “I want you.”

Her shoulders sagged with a sigh as the truth was finally out. She didn’t quite dare make eyes contact but after a few moments, he took her hands into his.

“You always had me,” his now gentle voice washed over her and she closed her eyes in relief. “I was right here waiting.”

  
  



End file.
